You are My Love
by nene137
Summary: Summary: "Aku selalu suka saat-saat bernyanyi bersama dengannya. Aku selalu merasa setiap lagu yang kami nyanyikan bersama akan terdengar lebih indah dari yang aslinya. Ahahaha aku konyol ya hyung,"." Ah tentu saja, pasti yeoja itu," KyuMin Fict. Boys Love. Re-publish.


Summary: "Aku selalu suka saat-saat bernyanyi bersama dengannya. Aku selalu merasa setiap lagu yang kami nyanyikan bersama akan terdengar lebih indah dari yang aslinya. Ahahaha aku konyol ya _hyung,"."_ Ah tentu saja, pasti _yeoja_ itu,"

Disclaimer: KyuMin belong to each other, walaupun saya sebenernya pengen banget ngecap sungmin sebagai punya saya XD #Kyu ngeluarin taring

Genre: Romance

Warning: Boys love, GaJe, Typo(s)

Don't Like Don't Read ^^

Saya ga pernah maksa orang buat baca ff saya...

.

.

.

Sungmin baru saja sampai ke dorm ketika sang _magnae_ Super Junior memeluknya saat sungmin baru saja masuk ke kamar mereka dan hendak mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah.

"Sungmin-_hyung_, aku sudah tak tahan," Ucap Kyuhyun teredam karena wajahnya yang ditenggelamkan ke dalam perpotongan leher Sungmin.

"Tak tahan apa Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin bingung dan menepiskan rasa lelah yang sejak tadi dirasakannya.

Ada apa dengan _namja_ satu ini, tidak biasanya dia memeluk Sungmin dengan begitu erat. Padahal biasanya jangankan memeluk, menyentuh Sungmin saja jarang. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun seakan menjauh dari Sungmin semenjak beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan semakin menjauh ketika Sungmin menyatakan perasaannya tiga bulan belakangan ini. Iya, Sungmin sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya. Persaan yang sudah _namja_ cantk ini pendam sendiri selama lebih dari tiga tahun.

Waktu itu Sungmin benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup lagi memendam persaannya kepada Kyuhyun yang lebih dari sekedar perasaan _hyung-dongsaeng_, tapi seperti yang telah dikatakan sebelumnya Sungmin hanya menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kyuhyun, bukan untuk meminta jawaban atas perasaannya dari _namja_ yang dicintainya itu. Karena bagaimana pun Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak lah sama seperti dia. Kyuhyun _namja_ normal, Kyuhyun menyukai gadis-gadis dengan wajah cantik, kaki jenjang dan payudara besar. Sungmin kadang terrtawa miris jika memikirkan itu. Dulu, sewaktu belum bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin juga _namja_ yang normal tapi semua itu berubah seiring waktu berjalan. Entah kapan tepatnya Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun pun Sungmin tak tahu. Yang Sungmin tahu sekarang adalah dia mencintai Kyuhyun dengan segenap hatinya.

"Ada apa Kyu? Kau tidak tahan akan apa?" Dengan suara tenor yang Sungmin buat dengan sebiasa mungkin memukul pendengaran Kyuhyun yang dari tadi belum melepaskan pelukan mereka.

'_Sungmin, jangan berdebar!'_ Bisik Sungmin dalam hati.

Sungguh perlakuan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini hanya akan menyulitkannya untuk melupakan _namja_ tampan ini. Padahal Sungmin sudah bertekad dalam hati untuk melupakan perasaan terlarangnya.

"_Hyung_..." Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, namun tangannya masih betah melingkari pinggang Sungmin yang agak berisi.

"Aku-aku, uum ada yang ingin aku ceritakan pada mu _hyung_," Ucap Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap wajah Sungmin dengan lekat.

Kyuhyun kemudian melepaskan lingkaran tangannya pada pinggang Sungmin dan menarik tangan kanan _hyung_nya menuju ranjang dengan _bed cover_ biru langit –ranjang Kyuhyun, setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu kamar mereka. Sungmin hanya mengikuti langkah pelan Kyuhyun, dia terlalu terjatuh pada pesona mata Kyuhyun tadi. Setidaknya biarkan dia menikmati saat-saat di mana Kyuhyun bersikap lembut kepadanya lagi. Tiga bulan adalah waktu yang cukup bagi Sungmin diacukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua duduk di atas tempat tidur Kyuhyun dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Setelah dirasa posisi duduk mereka nyaman, Kyuhyun menghela nafanya dan menatap mata bulat Sungmin.

"Aku-aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini, tapi setiap kali menatap matanya aku mersakan perasaan yang hangat, aku juga akan merasakan getaran aneh saat aku bersentuhan dengannya, apalagi jika melihat bibirnya, aku merasa, aku merasa... aish, malu sekali aku membayangkannya," Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Oh iya apa kau tahu _hyung_ suaranya itu juga sangat bagus, aku selalu suka saat-saat bernyanyi bersama dengannya. Aku selalu merasa setiap lagu yang kami nyanyikan bersama akan terdengar lebih indah dari yang aslinya. Ahahaha aku konyol ya _hyung_," Dengan wajah yang merona bahagia Kyuhyun menceritakan tentang sosok yang disukainya tanpa menyadari tatapan terluka dari pemuda yang menjadi tempat curhatnya. Oh Cho Kyuhyun tak sadar kah kau jika pemuda yang ada di hadapanmu ini merasakan sakit hati yang luar biasa?

Sungmin hanya dapat tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Menertawakan diri sendiri atas kebodohannya yang mencintai Kyuhyun. Tentu saja, pria setampan Kyuhyun yang selalu dikelilingi oleh _yeoja-yeoja_ cantik tidak mungkin tidak mempunyai orang yang disukai.

"Apa yang kau bingungkan Kyuhyun-_ah_? Bukankah sudah jelas kalau kau menyukainya," Tanya Sungmin dengan suara serak menahan tangis. Sungguh saat ini juga Sungmin ingin mengurung diri di kamar mandi dan menangis sepuas-puasnya. Persetan dengan kenyataan dirinya seorang laki-laki, memangnya laki-laki dilarang menangis? Tidak 'kan. Memang hanya wanita saja yang boleh menangis? Hah teori dari mana itu.

"Aku takut _hyung_. Aku takut jika persaanku ini hanya akan menyulitkan karirnya saja _hyung_," Ucap Kyuhyun dengan sendu dan terdapat senyuman sedih di bibir yang selalu mengeluarkan seringaian itu.

'_Apa dia juga sorang artis?' _pikir Sungmin.

"Dia seorang artis _hyung_, artis yang sangat terkenal. Banyak yang mencintainya dan grupnya sehingga aku takut jika aku mengatakan perasaanku padanya karirnya yang cemerlang akan hancur," Seolah tahu dengan apa yang ada di pikiran Sungmin, Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin terlebih dahulu.

'_Grup? Aah... Jadi seorang member_ girlband _ya._ Girlband _yang paling terkenal? Ah tentu saja, pasti_ _yeoja_ _itu.'_ Dada Sungmin semakin sesak mengetahui fakta itu. Rasanya banyak duri-duri tajam yang menghujam hati dan jantungnya sehingga untuk bernafas saja rasanya begitu sulit.

"Ta-tapi tadi kau bilang bukankah kau sudah tidak tahan lagi? Kalau memang kau memang tidak tahan kau seharusnya mengatakan perasaanmu padanya. Kau tidak mau 'kan jika dia diambil orang lain," Ingin sekali Sungmin melempar dirinya ke dalam jurang ketika kata-kata laknat itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Seketikan Kyuhyun menggeram tidak suka, kemudian menatap tajam wajah Sungmin.

"Karena itu kau jangan sering mengelurkan _aegyo_ mu itu. Kau tahu gara-gara wajah manismu itu banyak orang yang mengejarmu." Sungmin mengernyit bingung. Apa hunbungannya dengan wajah manisnya dan pembecaraan mereka yang sebelumya?

Kyuhyun kemudian menangkup wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tanganya sehingga pipi Sungmin yang _chubby _terlihat semakin mengembung lucu, apalagi ditambah dengan matanya yang memerah karena menahan tangis. Sungmin sungguh sangat mengemaskan.

"Coba kau lihat, dengan wajah seperti ini saja kau itu sudah sangat mengundang orang untuk segera melahapmu, padahal kau tidak memaki _make up_ apa-apa, tetapi kenapa wajah manismu tidak berkurang sedikit pun _hyung_? Kau tahu gara-gara wajah manismu ini aku jadi frustasi," Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada tegas namun terkesan kekanak-kanakan, bahkan Kyuhyun sudah tidak memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan _'hyung' _lagi.

"Ta-tapi apa hubungnnya Kyu? Bukankah kita sedang membicarakan tentang orang yang kau sukai, kenapa jadi membahas wajahku?" Tanya Sungmin dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

Pandangan Kyuhyun melembut. Diusapnya wajah Sungmin dengan lembut. Mengagumi setiap pahatan Tuhan yang sempurna yang ada di diri Sungmin dengan teliti.

"Tentu saja ada, bodoh," Kyuhyun menyentil kening Sungmin dengan pelan. Sungmin hanya terdiam tidak paham dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Bahkan tidak protes sewaktu Kyuhyun menyebutnya 'bodoh' yang sudah sangat jelas jauh dari kata sopan.

"Kau tahu, setiap kali melihat matamu, aku selalu merasakan perasaanku yang menghangat, setiap bersentuhan denganmu, aku selalu merasakan getaran aneh di hatiku. Aku sangat suka bernyanyi denganmu, suaramu sangat indah Min, sehingga aku merasa kita akan menjadi pasangan duet yang sangat serasi jika berada di atas panggung. Jadi apa sekarang kau masih mengatakan tidak ada hubungannya pembicaraan kita tadi dengan wajah manismu yang banyak menarik perhatian orang, _huh_? Oh jangan terlalu polos Lee Sungmin, dari dulu hingga sekarang aku paling tidak suka saat ada orang lain yang dekat denganmu, apalagi sampai mengambilmu dariku. Terserah mau mengatakan kalau aku ini egois atau apa, karena yang penting bagiku, kau akan selalu ada di sampingku selamanya." Sungmin dapat merasakan air mata mengalir di pipinya mendengar kalimat panjang dari Kyuhyun. Masih belum percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya barusan. Ternyata dugaanya tentang orang yang disukai Kyuhyun salah besar.

Dengan pelan Kyuhyun menghapus air mata yang menetes dari mata indah Sungmin, "Maafkan aku selama ini Min. Seperti yang sudah ku katakan sebelumnya, aku tidak mau menghancurkan karirmu dengan menjalin hubungan dengan ku, Min. Aku mencintaimu, aku tidak mau cinta ini hanya akan menyusahkanmu, aku-"

"Lalu kenapa baru sekarang kau megatakan kau mencintaiku? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan perasaanku padamu dari dulu Kyuhyun-_ah_, seharusnya kau sadar aku sudah mengambil keputusan untuk mencintaimu, aku tidak peduli dengan karirku, asal kau ada di sampingku itu semua sudah cukup bagiku." Mendengar perkataan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung merengkuh tubuhnya dalam pelukan yang hangat. Mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali dengan sepenuh hati.

"Maaf, Maafkan aku Sungmin-_ah_. Saat itu aku takut perasaan ini hanya akan menyusahkanmu saja. _Mianhae_ Sungmin-_ah_, _jeongmal mianhae_," Sungmin menangis tanpa suara di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Sekarang yang ada di pikiran dan perasaan Sungmin hanya menangis dan menangis, menumpahkan segala perasaanya yang selama ini dia pendam sendiri.

"Dan kau tahu kenapa baru sekarang aku mengatakan perasanku padamu?" Samar, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan gelengan kepala Sungmin di dadanya. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengusap rambut secerah matahari milik Sungmin.

"Seperti yang aku katakan di awal tadi, aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku tidak tahan untuk selalu berusaha menjauhimu, aku tidak tahan dengan setiap orang yang selalu berusaha untuk dekat denganmu, kau tahu rasanya sungguh mengesalkan setiap melihat kau tertawa bahagia di hadapan orang lain. Tiga bulan waktu yang cukup bagiku untuk kenyang melihatmu dekat dengan orang lain. Minggu pertama aku melihatmu berbicara akrab dengan Changmin si tiang listrik itu, tidak cukup dia merebut PSP kesayanganku, sekarang dia ingin merebutmu? Huh jangan bercanda, akan ku kuliti dia hidup-hidup jika berani melakukan itu. Lalu minggu kedua aku melihatmu pergi berbelanja dengan Yunho-_hyung _danYesung-_hyung_, minggu ketiga aku melihatmu berangkulan mesra dengan Eunhyuk-_hyung_, dan minggu-minggu seterusnya kau selalu terlihat dekat dengan orang lain, apalagi dengan si Sunny itu. Apa jangan-jangan kau berniat menerima pernyataan cintanya Min? Jika benar itu terjadi aku tidak akan segan-segan merantai perempuan itu di tiang listrik dan mengurungmu di dalam kamar kita." Dengan perasaan yang kesal Kyuhyun mengatakan apa yang selama ini dia rasakan, bahkan pelukannya di tubuh Sungmin semakin erat seiring dengan berjalannya cerita.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun mendengar suara Sungmin yang terkikik geli di dalam dekapannya.

Kyuhyun yang tentu saja merasa heran langsung mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Sungmin yang masih sembab, namun terdapat pancaran bahagia di wajah _namja_ manis itu.

"Ada apa Min?" Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, bukannya menjawab Sungmin malah semakin tertawa kencang sehingga air mata kembali keluar dari mata indahnya –bukan air mata sedih melainkan air mata bahagia. Dengan susah payah Sungmin menghentikan tawanya dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang kebingungan.

"Kau ada-ada saja Kyu. Aku dan Sunny-_yah_ tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adikku saja. Bukankah dulu juga sudah aku katakan padamu, jadi kau tidak perlu mengikatnya ke tiang listrik, _okay_. Dan seharusnya kau tidak perlu cemburu, aku hanya mengangggap mereka _hyung_ dan _dongseang_ ku saja Kyu, tidak lebih. Lagipula bukankah kau sudah tahu kalau yang aku cintai hanya kau saja," Ucap Sungmin dengan wajah memerah malu dan tanpa sadar Sungmin sedikit menggigit bibir bawahhnya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu juga tersipu malu mendengarnya. Namun setelah melihat wajah merona Sungmin, bibir menggoda yang sedikit digigit ditambah lagi dengan mata polos yang sedikit mengeluarkan air mata, wajah tersipu Kyuhyun langsung terganti dengan seringai mesum andalannya.

"Ke-kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu? Bukankah sudah ku bilang aku tidak suka saat kau menatapku seperti itu Kyu," Suara Sungmin mencicit saat mengatakannya.

Kyuhyun semakin mengembangkan seringaiannya, "baiklah, ku pegang kata-katamu _chagi_. Oh iya Min, kau tahu, setiap kali aku menatap wajahmu ada satu hal yang selalu aku pikirkan,"

"A-apa?" Tanya Sungmin dengan rasa was-was di hatinya. Perasaannya mengatakan akan terjadi susuatu padanya sebentar lagi.

Dengan gerakana cepat Kyuhyun langsung menindih tubuh Sungmin di atas tempat tidurnya sehingga dengan jelas Sungmin dapat merasakan nafas hangat Kyuhyun menerpa wajahnya.

"Dari pada aku mengatakannya akan jauh lebih baik jika aku mempraktekkannya, iya 'kan." Dan Sungmin pastikan perasaan tidak enaknya tadi akan segera terjadi setelah merasakan seringaian Kyuhyun yang mengembang diantara ciuman mereka.

.

.

.

FIN

Halohaaaa... saya dateng lagi dengan ff KyuMin ^0^  
sebenernya lagi ga niat bikin ff, tapi demi _chagiya_ ku tercinta yang tanggal 1 januari ini ultah, jadilah aku manulis ini XD

Buat _chagiya_ ku Dhinnie ini kado ultah mu, _mianhae_ kalo ff ku jauh banget dari kata bagus, tapi aku udah bikin semampu ku _chagi,_ semoa kamu ga terlalu kecewa sama aku ,

Oke, selamat membaca chagi, sekali lagi aku ucapin Saengil _Chukkaehamnida Dhinnie-chagiyaaaaa_ ^3^ #cipokcipok

Dan buat Sungmin-_chagiya_ yang hari ini juga ultah, aku ucapin _Saengil Chukkae hamnida oppa_, semoga dirimu dan hubungan cinta mu dengan kyuhyun oppa selalu dilindungi Tuhan :')


End file.
